The Expendables
The Expendables is a 2010 American ensemble action film written by David Callaham and Sylvester Stallone, and directed by Stallone. Filming began on March 28, 2009, in Rio de Janeiro, New Orleans, and Los Angeles, and the film was released in theaters on August 13, 2010 in North America. The film is about a group of elite mercenaries, tasked with a mission to overthrow a Latin American dictator who they soon discover to be a mere puppet controlled by a ruthless ex-CIA officer. It pays tribute to the blockbuster action films of the 1980s and early 1990s, and stars an array of action veterans from those decades, including Stallone, Eric Roberts, Dolph Lundgren, Jet Li, Mickey Rourke, Gary Daniels, Bruce Willis and Arnold Schwarzenegger (the latter two in cameo roles, though Willis was credited on posters and commercials), as well as more recent stars such as Randy Couture, Jason Statham, Terry Crews, and Steve Austin. The Expendables received mixed reviews but was successful commercially, opening at number one at the box office in the United States, the United Kingdom, China and India. The Expendables 2 is set for a release date of August 17, 2012. Plot The Expendables, bikers and elite New Orleans based mercenaries, are deployed to the Gulf of Aden to halt Somali pirates from executing hostages on a vessel. The team consists of leader Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone), former SAS soldier and blades specialist Lee Christmas (Jason Statham), martial artist Yin Yang (Jet Li), sniper Gunnar Jensen (Dolph Lundgren), weapons specialist Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) and demolitions expert Toll Road (Randy Couture). Jensen instigates a firefight, causing casualties for the pirates. Jensen then tries to hang a pirate, but Yang physically stops him when Ross and the team discourage the act. Ross then reluctantly discharges Jensen from the team due to his psychological problems and drug use. Later, Christmas is upset to discover his girlfriend Lacy (Charisma Carpenter) has left him for another man, because she did not see Christmas often or knows his line of work. Ross and rival mercenary leader Trent Mauser (Arnold Schwarzenegger) visit a man called "Mr. Church" (Bruce Willis) for a mission, who takes the name after their meeting venue. A busy Trent lets Ross take the contract, which is to overthrow dictator General Garza (David Zayas) in Vilena, a South American island in the Gulf of Mexico. Ross and Christmas fly to Vilena for initial undercover reconnaissance and meet their contact, Sandra (Gisele Itié), only for them to be discovered. Ex-CIA officer James Munroe (Eric Roberts), with his henchmen Paine (Steve Austin) and The Brit (Gary Daniels), deride and keep Garza in power as a figurehead for their own profiteering operations, while Sandra is revealed to be Garza's daughter. Ross aborts and causes casualties among the army as they escape, but Sandra refuses to leave Vilena and let her people suffer. Meanwhile, a vengeful Jensen approaches Munroe to help and Garza is angered further when Sandra is captured by Munroe, who has her waterboarded for information. Lacy has been physically abused by her new man, so Christmas beats him and his friends, then takes her home having revealed his work. Ross and the group discover that Mr. Church is a CIA operative and the real target is Munroe, as the CIA could not afford a mission to kill one of their own directly. Ross meets Expendables mission coordinator Tool (Mickey Rourke) to express his feelings. Tool makes an emotional confession about letting a woman commit suicide during the Bosnian War, instead of finding redemption by saving her. Ross is then motivated to go back for Sandra alone, but Yang accompanies him. Jensen and hired men pursue them on the road, ending in an abandoned warehouse, where Yang and Jensen fight a second time. Jensen attempts to impale Yang on a pipe, but Ross shoots him. A wounded Jensen makes amends and gives the layout of Garza's palace. Ross boards the plane with Yang and finds the rest of team, ready to aid him. The team infiltrate Garza's compound. Thinking Munroe hired the Expendables to kill him, Garza has his soldiers' faces painted and prepares them for a fight. Christmas, Yang, Caesar, and Toll plant explosives throughout the site but Ross, while saving Sandra, is captured by the Brit and Paine. The team save him and kill the Brit, but are pinned down by Garza's men as Ross battles Paine. Caesar arrives and turns the tide of the fight with his automatic shotgun; Paine flees. Garza finally stands up to Munroe, returning the money he had been given as part of their arrangement and ordering Munroe and his people out. As Garza rallies his men against the "American disease" that has taken over their nation, Munroe kills him and takes off with Paine and Sandra. Enraged at seeing their leader murdered, Garza's men open fire on the Expendables, who fight their way through the army, detonate their explosives, demolish the palace and destroy the compound. Toll kills Paine by setting him on fire while Ross and Caesar manage to destroy a helicopter before Munroe can use it escape. Ross and Christmas both catch up to Munroe, killing him and saving Sandra. Later, Ross gifts his share of the mission payment to Sandra to help begin Vilena's recovery. The team travels back home and celebrate at Tool's tattoo parlor, with the reformed and recovering Jensen. Christmas and Tool have a game of knife throwing and Christmas recites a limerick about Tool, then throws a bullseye. Cars in Movie *1947 Chevrolet 6700 *Chevrolet C-Series *1987 Ford Bronco *1955 Ford F-100 *1987 Ford L-Series *1970 Mercedes-Benz 280 S *1974 Volkswagen Passat B1 *1975 Volkswagen Sedan *1960 Willys Overland Aero Willys Category:TV and Movies